


Silver Lining

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn decides to educate Gus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFW challenge, "Silver Lining," and also for the 7/3 daily word challenge at 1 Million Words, with the prompt, "irrational."

"I hate this job." Gus growled, wiping ooze off of his face.

"Well, silver lining, you still have your other _side gig_."

"For the last time, Shawn, my real job is not a side gig, and I don't understand your irrational insistence that it is. Also, you're misusing the phrase silver lining."

Shawn shrugged. "Silver lining. Bonus points. Same thing."

"No, silver lining meaning something good coming out of something bad. As in, every cloud has a silver lining."

"Eh. I've heard it both ways."

"No, you haven't. Do your research next time. In the meantime, I'm going to do my _real_ job."

o)(O)(o

"Okay Shawn, what am I doing here?" Gus asked, looking around the office. "Your page said it was urgent."

"Don't worry, I called your side gig and told them I was Dr. Heinrich von Flapjack. You're on sick leave for the day."

"What?"

"Yeah, can you actually die of a swollen testicle? Because I just went with the first thing that popped into my head."

"Shawn, I will kill you."

"But, silver lining! I have a plan!"

"What?"

"I'm settling this once and for all. So!" Shawn held up a stack of DVD rental cases. " _The Silver Lining_ , a 1915 short film directed by B. Reeves Eason. Followed by _The Silver Lining_ , a 1921 silent film directed by Roland West. And then _The Silver Lining_ , another silent film, this time made in 1927 by Thomas Bently. The Maureen O'Sullivan hit from 1932, surprising called _The Silver Lining_. And last but not least, _Silver Linings Playbook_ , which is a 2010 rom-com-drama starring the guy from the movie with the A in the title."

"Shawn-"

"I'm not finished!" Shawn put down the DVDs and picked up a handful of jewel cases. "I've got five different albums, four of them from the 2000s, when apparently it was a very popular name, and a dozen random songs, all called _Silver Lining_."

"What? You're being even more irrational than usu-"

"And then we are going to play this _The Silver Lining_ video game that I dug up on the internet! We are having a silver lining kind of day, my friend!" Shawn declared.

"Seriously, Shawn-"

"Ooh, and I found a bag of old school crispy M&M's behind the couch earlier! Silver lining!" A ping sounded from the other room, and Shawn raised one finger. "Plus popcorn!" He turned and skipped into the kitchen.

With a sigh, Gus just followed.


End file.
